


Forever Drunk

by YukiWayne79



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Orgasm, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiWayne79/pseuds/YukiWayne79
Summary: 军烨多年后酒桌重逢的火车，重口注意！





	

刘烨再见到胡军，是在一个拐了八个弯的“朋友”的饭局上。  
他进屋的时候胡军和之前的一群人已经喝了几轮了。他环视一圈，有几个熟面孔，更多的人他根本不认识。胡军抬眼瞄到他，楞了两秒，又低下头去和旁边的人碰杯。他手有点抖，洒了不少酒出来，他忽然觉得自己比想象中要醉得厉害。  
刘烨打了一圈招呼，坐在胡军对面，离他隔着整整一张桌子那么远，却又正对着。他藏在嘈杂的寒喧声里悄悄打量着胡军，师哥老了，酒量看起来也比以前差了点，露出的小臂黝黑，皮肤却还是那么紧绷。刘烨恍惚间又想起那有力的手臂当初怎么箍着他，他的指尖是怎样划过满是汗毛的皮肤去感受师哥的肌肉线条。师哥的小臂怎么能那么性感，怎么练的？  
等刘烨回过神来，师哥的座位上已经没了人影。旁边人说他是去了洗手间。刘烨鬼使神差地站起来往外走，不知不觉就跟到了洗手间门口。他犹豫了一下，又觉得自己好笑。跟都跟到这儿了，还不敢开门么。  
刘烨推开门往里走，一进门就直接对上镜子里胡军的一双眼睛。里面只有胡军一个人盯着镜子里的门洗手，就像在等什么人来一样。  
两个人看着对方一动不动，像饿极了的狮子遇上大胆的兔子，两个人都站在原地握着拳头吞口水，空气中的紧张感令人窒息。  
“师哥。” 主动送上门的兔子先开了口。  
“叶子。” 狮子说，你现在想跑也来不及了。  
下一秒两人同时向对方扑了过去，唇齿狠狠地撞在一起。浓重的酒精味混杂着烟味冲进刘烨的口腔，臭死了，他这么想着，还是抓着胡军的肩膀使劲往他身上凑。胡军扯着刘烨的头发，舌头霸道地在他嘴里搅着，这小子怎么这么多年了还这么香。两个人互相拉扯着往隔间里挤，关门的时候胡军肩膀狠狠磕在门框上，他就着痛劲发狠咬破了刘烨的嘴唇。  
“操，属狗的啊你？” 刘烨挣开他，一手擦着自己唇边的血迹，一手去扯他的皮带。  
“叶子...” 胡军捧着刘烨的脸，热气全喷在他鼻尖。  
“闭嘴。” 刘烨不能多想，他也不敢多想，三两下硬扯开胡军的裤子，低下身就把他半硬的东西放进了嘴里。  
胡军仰着头猛吸一口气，过去的画面放电影一样闪过他的脑海。他第一次干这小子的嘴的时候他呛得满脸是泪，可还是拽都拽不动地往他身下凑，最后他失控地射在他喉咙里时这小子抬头看他，那双眼睛差点把他的魂勾了去。一双眼睛怎么可能同时又清澈又淫荡，怎么能藏得下那么多情感又释放出那么多力量？他们这些做演员的，哪一个眼神不是练得炉火纯青，可是没有一个人的眼睛能像刘烨这样一眼就让他失去理智。现在那双眼睛又盯着自己，湿润的嘴唇紧紧裹着他紫红的肉茎吸吮着，胡军硬得太快，快得让他呼吸困难。他无法从那张脸上移开视线，只能扯着刘烨的头发狠狠把自己的肉刃插进他的喉咙。  
刘烨被胡军猛烈的动作顶得嗓子发疼，可他丝毫没有要挣扎的意思，顺着胡军的姿势不断深吞着他硕大的性器。慢慢充血而变得粗壮的茎体堵住了他的喉咙让他呼吸不畅，眼角泛泪，可他始终盯着胡军的眼睛，那双眼睛还跟十几年前一样，炙热地写满了赤裸的爱欲，烧得他浑身燥热。  
刘烨跪在冰凉的瓷砖上，两手抓着胡军的大腿，头深深埋在他的下体。而胡军一手撑着隔间薄薄的门板，一手按着刘烨的头揉他的头发。两个人都从喉咙里发出野兽发情一样的喘息，谁也不让分毫。这时洗手间的门忽然开了，有人进来小解，离干柴烈火的两人只有两个隔间的距离。两个人都屏住了呼吸对望，胡军忽然觉得有点荒唐，他放开缠着刘烨头发的手抽出自己，轻轻后退了一步靠在门板上。  
刘烨却没有要起身的意思，他就那么静静地抬头看着胡军，露出一个戏谑的笑。他还是用那双要人命的眼睛勾着他，用手扶着他硬如烙铁一般的肉茎，用舌头极其缓慢地在顶端转了一圈，就一圈，胡军就差点尖叫出声。他狠狠咬着自己的指节闭上眼睛，可他舍不得眼前的美景，于是又把眼睁开。刘烨眼里全是得意，张开嘴一寸一寸地把他的肉茎吞到底。胡军背后顶着门，无路可逃，不敢动也不敢发出声音，两手都攥紧了拳头忍着。刘烨偏要折磨他，吞得极深，一边用喉咙摩擦头部一边用舌头来回刮扫柱身，用眼神告诉他“看，老子在干你”。  
外面的人洗手怎么洗了这么久，还不滚出去！操！老子要被搞死在这儿了！胡军头皮发麻，脸涨得通红，心里默默骂着。  
不速之客在外面关上门的一瞬间，胡军长出一口气，立即投身泄欲大业。他两手按住刘烨的头，一边冒着脏话一边猛干他的嘴。  
“操，你找死是吧，嗯？干死你，让你骚。” 胡军摆着腰撞得门板咚咚作响，刘烨断断续续地轻声呻吟，像是在求饶又像是在叫他操得再猛些。  
“叫？你他妈还敢叫？看我不堵上你的嘴。” 巨大的阴茎每一次深入都完全填满了刘烨的喉咙，让他叫都叫不出来。刘烨早就被顶得流了泪，他也顾不上擦，配合着胡军的顶弄吸吮舔弄，像是非要把他榨干了不可。  
熟悉的朦胧感爬上大脑，胡军知道自己要射了。他捏着刘烨的下巴狠狠盯着他发了话：“宝贝儿，我要射了，都给我吞下去。”  
刘烨冲他眨着眼睛猛点头，软舌在他的冠状沟迅速地扫了两下，催着他射。  
“操！” 这最后一下击溃了胡军的防线，他一个猛顶，悉数射在刘烨的喉咙。刘烨果真像个乖兔子一样都吞了下去，还意犹未尽地舔着他龟头上的残余，激得他全身一抖。他扯着刘烨的衣服把人拉起来，劈头就问：“你那儿还是我那儿？”  
“都行。” 刘烨气喘吁吁，唇角和下巴上湿漉漉一片。  
________________________________________  
两人随便找了个借口从饭局撤了出来，一前一后地往刘烨住的酒店去。刘烨先上了楼，留胡军去便利店里买东西。  
刘烨把自己一个人关在屋子里的时候脑子才恢复运转。他在地上转着圈搓手，跑到洗手间镜子前面理了两次头发，拿湿巾擦了三遍自己的下面，确认了五遍自己后面是干净的。好不容易从洗手间出来，他看见自己地上摊着的箱子，胡乱用脚把它踢上推到一边。他在床上坐下，又起身，瞄见窗帘还开着，又走过去拉。其实他这儿是三十楼，周围没有更高的建筑了，只有外星人能透过窗子看见他。他脑子里乱糟糟的冒出一大堆问题：师哥怎么去了这么久（其实才过去十分钟），是不是被狗仔跟了，是不是被人认出来了，是不是被经纪人打电话叫走了，是不是忽然酒醒了，不想上来了，是不是我刚才表现得不好，嗯，嘴里还有师哥的味道，真好闻，不行，还是先去刷个牙...  
刘烨又推开洗手间的门时，门口终于传来有点急迫的敲门声。刘烨冲过去，差点在地毯上绊倒，走到门口手扶在门把上又猛止住动作，拧着脖子冲着猫眼看。果然是师哥，一脸“臭小子我来干你了”的表情不耐烦地在门口瞪着猫眼里的他。  
“师哥。” 刘烨赶紧开门把人放进来，掩饰不住自己脸上的傻笑。  
“嗯。” 胡军又确认了一遍走廊里没人，闪身进了屋。这小子笑起来还是蠢得让人受不了，十几年的光阴像是没在他身上留下痕迹似的。胡军这么想着，他倒要看看他的屁眼是不是也像以前那么紧。  
刘烨锁了门就去拽胡军，不等他把东西放下就往他怀里钻。胡军摆出一副大爷脸由着他扯开自己的大衣扣子，看着他咬着嘴唇笑着伸手上上下下摸着他的胸腹。  
“你胖了。” 刘烨这句话和十五年前的电影台词在胡军的脑子里猛地重合在一起。他鼻子一酸，大手把刘烨腰一搂，堵上了他的嘴。  
刘烨一下就知道自己说错话了，脑子里信息爆炸，只有师哥才能灭他的火。两个人一边拼命吸着对方的舌头一边大力撕扯对方的衣服，磕磕绊绊地往床上去，沿路扔下一地衣服裤子。说不清是谁绊了谁一脚，两人一起摔在床上，刘烨身上还剩下一条内裤，让胡军把人整个掀翻了给扒下来扔在地上。  
“你今天必须把我操翻，不然我饶不了你！” 刘烨捧着胡军的脸，红着眼睛喘着粗气看他。  
“好。” 胡军脑子里冒出一大堆粗话，可他只哑着嗓子蹦了一个字，就把头埋下去开始啃刘烨的下巴。这小子什么时候长出来的胡茬，真扎人。刘烨死死搂着他，双腿缠着他的腰像树袋熊一样挂在他身上蹭，下面硬得跟石头似的。他在脖子和锁骨那儿咬了几个牙印，就火急火燎地去舔刘烨的乳头。这儿也硬着，还是那么小，那么敏感。他记得之前每次他只要一舔这儿，这小子就带着哭腔叫唤，勾得他想马上把他办了。  
“操...别磨叽了...你快点儿...” 刘烨挺着胸迎着他，一手挠他的后背一手扯他的头发，嘴里还是那个勾魂的腔调，说的话倒是比以前大胆了不少。  
“骚货。” 胡军一把抓住刘烨翘在肚皮上的肉茎，这小东西顶他半天了。“这么硬。就这么想我？”  
“嗯...想...特别想你...” 胡军温热的大手套弄了两下，刘烨那点儿胆子就全飞了，鼻音转着调儿哼哼，用手挡着脸，屁股却扭个不停。  
胡军看得心痒，身子滑下床去，张着嘴从刘烨饱涨的囊袋一路湿吻到冒着湿气的顶端。刘烨的一双长腿再缠不住他，在空中大张着乱晃，被他一把按住，反压着让人把后穴尽数展现在他眼前。  
刘烨自己抱着腿撑开给他看，脸涨得通红，咬着嘴唇不作声。胡军觉得有趣，刚才骚成那样，现在又不好意思上了？他偏要玩他，伸着舌头就舔进他日思夜想的小穴。  
“啊，师哥，别...啊...好痒...嗯...” 湿滑的舌头一接触敏感的穴口，刘烨就全身一抖。后面又痒又麻，胡军有力的舌头顶开他紧致的穴口，不停地旋转着进进出出。刘烨爽得不行，扭着腰蹬腿，习惯性地喊着拒绝的话，又马上改口。他一点儿也不想师哥停，不过他也知道，师哥是不会停的。  
“操，十几年了还这么紧。” 刘烨的穴口肌肉紧紧吸着胡军的舌头不放，他掰着刘烨挺翘的臀瓣，还是不能随心所欲地深入。胡军只好抬起头去找刚买的润滑剂。  
“怎么着，嫌紧啊？” 刘烨舒展着身体躺在床边，枕着一只胳膊，另一只胳膊掰着自己的一条大腿，带着一脸勾人的笑看着抓着润滑剂和安全套回来的胡军。  
“操松我。”  
胡军脑子都要炸了。行，你他妈真行。  
胡军倒了满手润滑，弯着腰一手撑着床，另一手一下就伸进了两根手指。穴口的嫩肉像见到久别重逢的爱人一样卷着迎上来，一缩一缩地把他的手往里面吞。刘烨张着嘴大喘气，用修长小腿磨蹭他的腰侧。胡军慢慢旋转着手腕探索，冲着他记忆中那个地方去，两指一勾，刘烨就猛地弓起身子，差点踢了他一脚。  
“嗯...” 刘烨舔舔干燥的嘴唇，喉结难耐地上下滚动。“舒服...师哥...好舒服...哈...别停...”  
“真他妈骚。” 胡军又加了一根手指，强硬地撑开穴口，他动作有点急了，刘烨吃痛，手指抓紧了床单，长腿却又抬了上来。刘烨用脚轻轻踏上胡军宽阔的肩膀，顺着锁骨往下滑，用脚掌去感受他结实的胸肌，踩了两下，又大着胆子用脚趾碾他的乳头。胡军胸中一团火早就烧得他下面硬得发疼，这会儿哪受得了这种逗弄。他咬牙切齿地瞪了床上这个不知死活的小子一眼，却看见对方咬着自己的手指冲着他挑眉毛。得，你自找的，今天就是把你屁眼儿干坏了你他妈也活该。  
胡军抽出手就把人捞了起来，拉开窗帘一把把刘烨按在落地窗上。窗外是灯火阑珊的都市和江面，玻璃映着两个人的脸——急不可耐的狮子和一脸期待的兔子。胡军叼着安全套包装的样子又性感又霸道，刘烨看得眼睛发红，不由自主地摇了摇屁股。胡军按下刘烨的腰，用牙撕开安全套的包装，一只手匆匆套上，扶着自己涨成深红色的肉刃慢慢埋进湿润的小穴里。刘烨的上半身被压在冰凉的玻璃上，乳头被激得一缩。  
“嘶...疼...” 多年没用过的后穴被粗大的阴茎操开，刘烨顺着牙缝吸气，却把屁股往身后又顶了顶。胡军才不管他，掐着他的腰往里送，透过窗子的反光像捕食的野兽一样盯着猎物的眼睛。  
“疼？活该，让你浪。” 胡军终于全部顶进刘烨的身体，他丝毫没有给刘烨喘息的机会，摆着腰就开始猛烈地抽插。  
“啊！啊...师哥，啊...慢、慢点...太快了...你别一上来就，嗯，就这么快啊...” 紧致的后穴还是不能适应，紧紧地吸着胡军的硕大不放。  
“放松点，夹死我了。” 胡军大手猛地冲着刘烨的屁股拍了两巴掌，刘烨吃痛，反而夹得更紧了。  
“嗯...啊...你这么打我...哈...我怎么放松...” 刘烨虽然这么说着，还是塌下腰努力地放松身体，方便胡军更深地进攻。  
“我看你还挺喜欢的，嗯？” 胡军感受着刘烨后穴一收一缩地吃着他的肉茎，又啪啪打了他屁股两下，一边揉捏着已经红肿起来的皮肤一边继续深顶。  
“啊...哈...” 被打过的地方皮肤发热，刘烨不知道自己为什么会这么兴奋。“操，我还...啊...真挺喜欢...嗯...再来两下...”  
“操。” 胡军被他激得什么也说不出来，脑子里只有“干死他”这一个想法，他就真的这么做了。胡军一手死死掐着刘烨的腰，一手来回打着那摇摆着迎合他的翘臀，他摆腰的动作十分迅猛，汗水顺着腹肌的沟壑往下流。  
“啊！啊...不行...哈、太...太爽了...操、对，就是那...啊...爽死了...师哥...师哥操我...快、就这样...对...啊啊...”刘烨被操得语无伦次，一遍一遍回撞着他要他再猛些。  
“你自己看看，你多浪。”胡军伸手捏着刘烨的下巴逼他抬起头看着落地窗里的自己，咬着他的耳朵。“外面的人都看着呢，都能看见你被我操得合不拢嘴的样子，看看，你有多喜欢被人干屁眼，嗯？”  
“哈...让他们、嗯...让他们看去...我就是喜欢...啊...我就是喜欢被师哥干...怎么着...嗯...好爽...师哥，爽死了...师哥最会操我了...” 刘烨正在兴头上，什么都敢说。胡军要被他撩疯了，咬着他的后颈憋着气又快又猛地干起来。  
“啊！啊...师哥...好棒...要射了...嗯...我要被你操射了...快、快点...啊啊...” 快感累积到了巅峰，刘烨尖叫着射在玻璃上，他腿软得站不住，顺着窗户滑下来跪在地毯上。胡军不放过他，就着他跪在地上的姿势由上而下地贯穿。刘烨有气无力地趴在地上高翘着屁股，这个角度正好让胡军巨大的前端每一下都狠狠擦过他已经敏感不堪的前列腺。刘烨很快就受不了了，哀叫着流着眼泪想躲，胡军死死按着他的腰又狠顶了十几下，才低喘着射了。  
两个人高潮之后都有点恍惚，坐在原地喘粗气。刘烨先恢复了呼吸，抬头看着自己留在窗子上的精液，透过反光正好捕捉到胡军写满占有欲的一双眼睛。胡军随手把套子拽下来系了个死结丢掉，这时候正像一个强抢了民女的土匪一样盯着他看。他露出一个无害的笑容，用眼神勾着胡军抬起身子，用一个极缓慢的速度伸出舌头，把玻璃上的白液一点一点舔了个干净。  
胡军的胸膛起伏得厉害，却完全不是因为疲惫。看来这小子今天不把他榨干不算完。  
________________________________________  
刘烨像个得了糖的孩子一样得意地看他一眼，撑着地板起身，扭头就往浴室走。胡军跟上去，在刘烨关门之前把自己挤进浴室。  
“干嘛呀你。” 刘烨嗔他一句，自顾自地开水龙头拿牙刷刷牙。胡军走到他身后搂着刘烨的窄腰，下巴靠在他肩膀上往镜子里看。  
“哎，过了这么些年，你咋还这么瘦。嗯？” 胡军骨节分明的手指在刘烨胸腹上上下下地磨挲，描摹着他的肌肉线条，一脸嫉妒地掐他的腰。  
“一边儿去，疼。” 刘烨象征性地躲了两下，自顾自地刷起牙来。胡军用自己的胸膛贴着他的后背，两手绕到他胸前有一下没一下地玩着刘烨的乳头。刘烨扭了两下，拧不过他，就由他去了。  
胡军一边摸着刘烨一边亲他的后颈，时不时侧过头去咬他的耳朵。刘烨也不是省油的灯，一双勾人的眼睛从镜子里盯着他，扭着屁股往他胯上蹭。好不容易刷完牙，刘烨漱口时一弯腰，一个熟悉的硬物顶进他的股缝。  
“哟，胡大爷，精神头不错嘛。” 刘烨擦了擦嘴，转过身对着胡军。胡军又硬了，粗壮的性器大大咧咧地指着他。  
“那是，要收拾你这小浪货，不厉害点哪行。” 胡军想，就冲他刚才那骚样，他要是不干死他，明天他跟他姓。  
刘烨咧嘴一笑，双臂缠着胡军的脖子亲了上去。与其说是亲，不如说是咬，他咬着胡军的下嘴唇轻轻往外扯，调皮地用鼻子蹭他。牙膏的薄荷味在两人鼻息间徘徊，刘烨闻起来就像个纯情的学生。  
胡军从洗手台上抓了个安全套撕开递给刘烨，刘烨接过来叼在嘴里，抬眼看着他一点一点蹲下去，用嘴含着给他戴上。戴到底的时候胡军的整根硬挺都被刘烨吞进了喉咙，他忍不住伸手按住刘烨的头使劲顶了两下。喉咙被粗壮的肉茎填满，刘烨被憋得眼冒金星，鼻腔里混着师哥的膻味和安全套润滑剂的味道，他挣扎了两下，可胡军死死按着他往他喉咙里顶，直到他脸憋得通红眼睛也泛满泪水，胡军才扯着他的头发把自己抽出来。  
“操，你他妈...” 胡军不等刘烨骂完就托着他的臀瓣把人架到洗手台上，一个挺身就重新埋进了还松软着的后穴。“...变态。” 刘烨后两个字被这一下顶成了气声，真是一点威胁感都没有。  
“我变态？那你这是什么？” 胡军一把握住刘烨滚烫的硬挺，猛地套弄了两把。刘烨条件反射地一缩，后穴紧紧咬住胡军埋在他身体里的肉茎。“被我操得喘不上气，还这么硬？嗯？屁眼夹我夹得这么欢？”  
“...我...我那是...啊、啊...嗯...” 刘烨红着脸还想辩驳两句，胡军已经动了起来，他脑子里的后半句一下就被顶飞了。  
“你还是这样，爽完以后就翻脸不认人。” 胡军一手压着刘烨的腿一手覆上他的肉茎撸动着，一下一下慢条斯理地干他。“你这样的，就得给你操哭才能老实。”  
“哈、嗯...那你、啊...那你倒是...倒是快着点儿啊...嗯...” 胡军这几下虽然速度慢，但是角度刁钻得很，每次都是狠狠擦着刘烨的敏感区过去，让硕大的前端来回摩擦着肠肉，把后穴一点一点撑开填满。刘烨被连续的酥麻电流激得不停缩放着穴口，想要胡军给他来个痛快的。他甚至自己把手伸下去掰着臀瓣，想让胡军干得更猛些，可胡军偏不遂他的愿，拇指搓揉着他肉茎头部和茎身连接的敏感处，缓缓抽身而出。  
“嗯？别...别出去啊...” 刘烨刚来兴致，这会儿忽然没了刺激，后穴的空虚挠得他心痒得不行。  
“那你说，要我操你。” 胡军用泛着水光的硕大顶端在刘烨的穴口蹭，轻轻探进去一个头，仔细观察着红肿的嫩穴是怎么被他操开，又是怎么含住他紫红色的前端的。穴口的嫩肉在他抽出时被带着翻出来，又慢慢被他顶回去。他来回玩弄了刘烨合不上的穴口几次，刘烨的大腿根就开始发抖。  
“嗯...啊...师哥、师哥操我...快点...” 刘烨牙齿打着颤哑着嗓子挤出一句，被汗水打湿的头发贴在他的前额。  
胡军给了刘烨点甜头，大手旋转着用虎口摩擦刘烨的性器顶端，自己的肉茎也深入了一些，轻轻顶着刘烨的前列腺打圈。  
“像这样操你？” 胡军坏笑着折磨他。手配合着插入的节奏上下套弄。  
“操、你...你要是不行...就放我下来...换我...换我操你...啊！” 刘烨故意拿话激胡军，果然起了作用，胡军一个深顶就又恢复到了大开大合的操干中去。刘烨自己掰着臀瓣迎着他又深又猛的动作，两腿缠着他的腰感受他精壮肌肉的收缩。  
“反了你了，还想操我？” 胡军按着刘烨的腰毫不留情地干他，看着他手里的性器一股一股地吐出透明的液体。“没人干你屁眼，你射得出来吗？”  
“嗯...啊啊...爽死了...嗯...” 刘烨放松了身体任胡军在里面横冲直撞，他咬着嘴唇盯着胡军写满兽欲的眼睛，眼里的水光给胡军的欲火浇了层油。  
“看看你这骚样，这些年找过别人没有？嗯？” 一想到刘烨这副样子可能让别人看了去，胡军就觉得有只野兽在他胸口咆哮。  
”嗯...没有...我平时...啊啊...都是自己弄...嗯...自己弄的时候...也想着...啊...也想着师哥...” 无数个黑夜里的幻想终于实现了，刘烨忍不住伸手去摸两人交合的地方，他得确认这一切是真的。  
“我想也是，别人满足不了你这骚穴。” 胡军胸口的野兽欢乐地跳起来，他加快了速度，顶得刘烨的肩膀撞得镜子砰砰作响。  
“师哥...师哥我快射了...啊啊...又要射了...师哥...嗯、对、就这样...啊啊...操我...嗯嗯...” 刘烨能清楚地感受到胡军一次又一次操进他的身体，囊袋打在他的穴口，把一波又一波的酸麻送进他的大脑。胡军套弄他性器的动作野蛮又直接，里外夹击的双重快感让他全身打颤，头皮发麻。他追着那电流的方向去，挺着腰仰着头蜷着脚趾猛夹身上的人，敏感点被重重地攻击了几十下，他就哑着嗓子叫着崩溃了防线。微凉的白液一股一股地喷了他一身，他的腹肌不由自主地抽搐，大脑一片空白。胡军却丝毫没有要泄的意思，减慢了抽插的速度，配合着他后穴一次又一次的收缩轻轻按摩着他的前列腺，直到他最后一滴精液也被挤出。胡军用拇指蹭了一下刘烨湿漉漉的龟头，把上面的精液残余抹在他的小腹。刘烨全身潮红，胸膛不停地起伏，眼睛也失了焦，全身洒满精液，一副被操透了的样子。修长的两条腿再也缠不住胡军的腰，无力地垂着。胡军抽出依然硬挺的性器，扔掉套子，伸手把他从洗手台上抬了下来。  
“不行...没劲儿了...” 刘烨身子软得站都站不住，靠着洗手台往下滑。胡军扶着他跪在地上，起身居高临下地看着他。紫红的肉刃直直地指着他的鼻子。  
“你他妈...禽兽。” 刘烨精疲力尽，可还是摇晃着身子伸着舌头去够近在咫尺的肉棒，他有气无力地舔了两下，不满地抬头瞪胡军。“帮我啊。”  
胡军会意，扯着他的头发就又捅进他嘴里抽插。  
“宝贝儿你真棒，爽死我了。” 胡军一边干着已经有点神志不清的刘烨的喉咙，一边不住地夸他，手指轻抚他的头发。  
“唔...唔...” 刘烨被堵着嘴，只能发出些无意义的单音节。他脑子里浑浑噩噩的，口腔被师哥的味道填满，让他无法思考。他觉得师哥的肉棒像是干进了他脑子里，搅得他七荤八素。  
“咳...咳咳...” 胡军顶深了，刘烨被呛得满脸泪，只好把肉茎吐出来不住地咳嗽。胡军也不忍心再难为他，低下身把人扶起来。  
刘烨以为胡军终于要放过他了，正想放松，就发现胡军把他背对着自己按在了洗手台上，又抓了一个套子站在他身后。  
“不...不行了...师哥...别再...啊啊...都说了不行了...” 刘烨上身趴在镜子前，屁股高高翘起来把被干成深红色的肉穴完全暴露在外。他拒绝的话还没说完，后穴就又一次被硕大的硬物填满。  
“我操、啊...真不行...啊啊...师哥...受不了...受不了了...” 已经被蹂躏得敏感不堪的前列腺再一次被无情地顶弄着，刘烨软着腰求饶，抬起身子往前缩着想逃开，鼻音里带着哭腔，可怜得不行。  
胡军大手掐着腰一把就把人拉下来，照着屁股猛拍了两巴掌，深顶进去狠狠操弄着。“骚货，你不是想要吗？都给你。”  
“不...不要了...啊...师哥...我不行了...师哥饶了我吧...啊啊...不行了...呜呜...” 刘烨眼前一片模糊，不受控制地抽泣着，后穴里面又酸又胀，两腿不住地颤抖。  
“操，宝贝儿，爽死了，啊，真棒，你的屁眼又湿又软，操，真他妈爽。” 胡军不管不顾地继续干他，刘烨的后穴像是有魔力一般吸着他，他也不管什么技巧了，在兽性本能的指挥下操干着身下的人。  
“师哥...师哥饶命啊...嗯嗯...你要把我操坏了...啊...真的要坏了...师哥...” 刘烨觉得自己就快真的失控了，他忽然惊慌起来，急急地抬起头去找镜子里胡军的眼睛。  
“乖，放松，没事。” 胡军低下身子顺着他的脊椎一路吻到耳侧，把下巴抵在他肩上凝视着镜子里刘烨惶恐的鹿眼。刘烨一下子放松下来，反手按住他的腰。镜子里清楚地映出他此时淫乱的样子：眼泪流了满脸，胸前的两粒红缨硬挺着，软下的性器挂在腿间随着胡军的冲击摇晃。胡军黝黑的皮肤贴着他的，大汗淋漓地摆着腰一下又一下地撞着他翘着的屁股。他能清楚地感受到师哥的心跳贴着他的后背，吐息环绕在他耳侧，欲望填满他的后穴，镜子里的师哥不是他脑海里的幻影，他实实在在地就在这儿，在他身体里一下一下地干着他，一次一次地宣告着他对他的情感。刘烨的心理防线终于崩溃，他死死掐着胡军的腰再一次被他送上了高潮，只是这一次，他柔软的性器里流出的不是精液，而是尿液。被操弄到失禁的感觉很奇特，每当胡军硕大的前端碾过他的前列腺，就有一股尿液随着喷出来，就像是被顶出来的一样。这高潮持续了很久，直到刘烨把地面弄得一塌糊涂，胡军才粗喘着接近了高潮。  
“等...等一下...嗯...射脸上...” 刘烨止住了胡军准备大力操干他已经脆弱不堪的后穴的趋势，转过身推着他离开了凌乱的战场，跪在旁边的瓷砖上仰着脸看他。  
“操。” 胡军什么话也说不出来，脑子里像是炸了一团焰火，大力撸动了两下就全数射在刘烨脸上。刘烨睁开眼睛看他，睫毛上还挂着点他的东西，他也不擦，冲着他虚弱地笑，吐了吐舌头。  
胡军揉揉刘烨的头发，也冲他笑笑。他什么也不想说，什么也不用说。他们俩用不着语言交流。  
“洗澡。”  
“洗澡。”


End file.
